


Obvious

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia, blink and you miss it Percilot, rating for bad words really, sort of, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wrote on tumblr about wanting to see an amnesiac being told about their embarrassing crush and being appalled at how obvious they were. I felt it screaming for some Hartwin. This fic then happened. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post is as follows: There isn’t nearly enough secondhand embarrassment in amnesia fic.
> 
> I want amnesia fic where the person with amnesia finds photos of themself looking at their crush (who they can’t currently remember) with glowing heart-eyes and is just like — am I seriously this obvious all the time? Don’t I realize that people can see me?
> 
> I want amnesia fic where the person with amnesia asks their bff, “so tell me about myself” and the bff starts describing the EPIC HUMILIATINGLY OBVIOUS CRUSH the amnesiac has on their love interest and the amnesiac is like “oh god please stop telling me about myself.”
> 
> I want amnesia fic where the person with amnesia opens up their laptop and looks in their porn folder and finds 3 videos of lookalike porn, 18 of their crush’s shitty vines and an mp3 of a voicemail their crush left them that’s not even remotely sexy, it’s just their crush saying something like “you did a great job out there today” and the amnesiac is just looking at their porn folder in horror like oh my god what is this? This is what gets me off now? Am I seriously this pathetic?
> 
> I want amnesia fic where the person with amnesia discovers that they’ve apparently learned advanced baking/archaic latin poetry/the entire Klingon language for the sole purpose of impressing their crush, and yet still haven’t mustered up enough courage to ask said crush out on a date, and the amnesiac is just appalled at themselves, just appalled.

“Are you quite serious?”

Merlin, and at least Harry remembered his friend as it seemed some of his others were dead now like poor James, nodded. “I have videos I can play you.” Harry had asked for the other man to fill in some memory gaps that seemed to have arisen. He was regretting it when the best Merlin could come up with was Harry having an incredibly obvious and embarrassing crush.

“Videos,” Harry scoffed. “That boy,” he gestured towards the door that said boy had just left out of, “is at least half my age.”

“Twenty four to your fifty one, yes,” Merlin said.

Harry goggled. “He's twenty four? I'm shagging a twenty four year old?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Oh no, you two aren't shagging. Not for your lack of trying though,” he clicked a few things on his tablet and turned it around to face Harry.

Harry watched as his glasses cam caught him decimating a room full of hooligans before sitting down at a pub table with that same young man, who was looking at him like he wasn't sure whether to be afraid or grateful. “I did all that because someone implied the boy,” Eggsy, the voices on the video Harry's included, had said, “was for sale?” He looked up at Merlin.

The tech wizard nodded. “You did. You've always been a bit of a peacock when you want to impress someone, Harry.”

Harry drew a hand over his face. “I met him approximately twenty minutes prior and I seemed to have forgotten what the highest level of discretion meant in that time.”

“That's not even the worst of it,” Merlin said, the corners of his lips twitching upward.

Harry just groaned.

“You all right?” a concerned voice in the doorway asked. Eggsy stood there, having fetched a cup of tea as Merlin requested when he noticed that Harry seemed to have no memory of who the young man, who had burst into his room and hugged him close, was.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry said as he reached for the paper cup. “I'll be just fine.”

Eggsy sat down at the nearby seat Merlin had vacated to collect his tablet and show Harry the video. “You sure? You just woke up, Harry. Maybe watching whatever you're watching,” he nodded to the tablet, “isn't the best idea just yet.”

Harry murmured into his tea, “I'm sure it's not.” He took a sip and turned startled eyes to Eggsy. “This is just how I like it.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Of course it is. You made me watch you make at least a half dozen times. I make note of important things like that.” He grinned at Harry, who saw something glimmer in the young man's (frankly beautiful) eyes.

“Oh bollocks,” he said, cringing when he realized by Merlin's snort and Eggsy's wince that he'd spoken aloud. “My headache has returned,” he lied neatly as it had never actually left. Being shot in the head seemed to do that to one. “I think I'll revisit this,” he handed the tablet to Merlin with a silencing scowl, “later.”

“All right,” Eggsy bounced up and began adjusting Harry's blanket around his shoulders. “I'll come back by later and all.”

“Tomorrow,” Merlin said in a tone that implied his words were more order than suggestion.

Eggsy turned pleading eyes to the bald man who rolled his own so hard Harry could swear they made an audible sound.

“Very well, but much later. You may see Harry for five minutes before you go home and I'll be watching,” he nodded to the camera in the corner, “to ensure that five minutes does not become three and a half hours.”

The way he worded the sentence made Eggsy flush prettily (shit, Harry was in far too deep already and he didn't even remember the young man) and nod. “Yeah, all right.”

Eggsy turned to Harry, a hand in the air like he was about to touch Harry's face. At the last moment he re-navigated to Harry's shoulder instead and the older man tried to not be disappointed.

“I'll be back tonight, Harry. You rest up and feel better, yeah? Have you up and saving the world some more in no time.” With a grin he left the room.

Harry watched the space Eggsy had been standing in for a moment before turning to Merlin. “Shit.”

“Shit indeed,” Merlin nodded, calling up a series of videos. “Best watched in order.”

After watching the videos and realizing all subtlety had clearly gone out the window when Eggsy walked in the door, Harry requested his home laptop.

A girl around Eggsy's age had brought it to him. She introduced herself as Roxanne 'call me Roxy' Morton and the name stirred vague remembrances of Percival and Lancelot mentioning a niece. He gave his condolences for the recent (to him, apparently she'd been dealing with it for over a year at this point) loss of her Uncle James.

“Thank you, sir,” she said, her posture immaculate and her syllables crisp.. She was every inch a Kingsman and he felt James' position had been well merited. Of course that left Eggsy with his incomplete pronunciations and the terrible clothing he'd been wearing for the train test video. 'His best gear', indeed. But one of the first things Merlin had shown him when Eggsy left the room was the younger man taking out not only a mad man of technology but a woman with literal blades instead of feet. However he sounded or dressed, Eggsy was as much a Kingsman as anyone in the organization and Harry felt the smallest bit of satisfaction when Merlin then showed the previous Arthur's last transmission and how his demise had transpired at Eggsy's loyal and nimble hands.

“Sir,” Roxy said. “Merlin informed me that you seem to have lost a chunk of your memory, in particular the last year or so.”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “I seem to have missed all of your training.”

Roxy nodded. “I have barely been in the same room with you since I stepped foot in Kingsman HQ. However, Eggsy has become my best friend here. So, if the other things Merlin said are true,” and Harry had never felt more like one of the butterfly's on his bathroom wall than when this tiny young woman leveled him with her best glare, “I would advise you to apologise to Eggsy for the horrible things you said as soon as you remember them. Also, if I may speak freely sir, if you do not do right by my best mate I will see to it to finish what Richmond Valentine botched.” She stood in an elegant line, like a dancer trained as an assassin (likely an apt description) and nodded to him. “Sir,” with that she took her leave.

Harry clicked the glasses Merlin had left with him on. “Merlin, are you there?”

“Always,” came the answer. “What do you need?”

“I have just met Miss Morton.”

“Ahhhh,” Merlin's smile was audible from his voice. “I may have done that on purpose.”

Harry frowned. “I thought you had. She mentioned a need to apologise to Eggsy.”

The grin was gone now. “You weren't wearing your glasses; I don't have footage. You'll just have to remember that on your own.” He clicked to hang up and Harry was left staring at his laptop.

Carefully making sure the screen was turned away from the security camera's vantage point, Harry opened a series of folders with increasing boring names until he found what he was looking for. It said 'EU 2015' and with a small wince, Harry clicked to open the file. A series of video that seemed to be just the same as the ones Merlin had given Harry to help him remember Eggsy began the folder. Followed by some audio files that turned out to be, judging by the sounds, Eggsy running the obstacle course on the back lawns of the mansion, panting and grunting with effort.

Harry heard his heart monitor speed up and closed out of listening to those files. He clicked one labeled “Pride” and heard Eggsy crowing about how proud Harry would be that he'd beaten Galahad's previous shooting range scores. And Harry was proud to hear that; this time when his heart rate sped it wasn't with lust, but a far more dangerous emotion.

“I have to remember him,” he said to himself. “I can't be in love with someone I don't even fucking remember; it's not fair to him.”

The remainder of the video files were all various pornographic ones, featuring tall older brunette men and lithe, young blondes ones. “Good to know I continue to be a complete berk,” Harry muttered to himself. There was one file left and Harry clicked to open it.

It was a recipe for carrot cake, which Harry found completely confusing until he saw the notation at the bottom. 'Eggsy's favourite. Make for his birthday. 6 September.”

Harry closed all the many twists and turns he'd made to find the folder and x'ed out of it as well. Shutting his laptop, he buzzed for the nurse.

“Yes, sir,” she asked when she arrived.

“How do I reverse the amnesia?” Harry asked.

The woman frowned. “Now, now,” she said in a soothing Welsh accent, “there isn't a magic switch we can flick to restore your memories of the past year. If they come back, they'll come back at their own pace. Best you can do is try to trigger them with familiar people, places and things.” She smiled. “Was that all you needed, Mister Hart?”

“Yes, thank you,” Harry said, watching her depart. He'd watched all the videos and even talked to the young man, how else could he possibly shake loose the memories of Eggsy?

Harry pondered, between naps (as along with headaches, being shot also made one quite tired), all day until at last Eggsy was poking his head into the room.

“Hi, Harry,” he beamed as he sauntered right in.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.

Eggsy tilted his head to the side curiously. “I thought-? Merlin, he said...” A small grin came back to his lips. “So, think I'm enough of a gentleman yet, Harry?” He looked at the chair next to Harry's bed and sat heavily down in as if proving something.

“You should have asked me before you took your seat,” Harry said, mouth on automatic as his mind whirled in giddy circles. He was sitting up, yet felt like he'd be spinning around.

When his mind cleared, Eggsy was sitting next to him on the hospital bed, holding his shoulders tight and saying Harry's name like it wasn't the first time he'd repeated it.

“Eggsy,” Harry said as he looked up at the young man.

The blonde looked as worried as Harry had ever seen him. “All right, Harry? Do you need me to get the nurse?” He made a move as if to go.

Harry's hands came up and clamped onto Eggsy's wrists, keeping him where he was. “Eggsy,” he said again, all but pleading for the young man to notice.

Eggsy regarded him. “Merlin said you didn't remember me.”

“That no longer seems to be true,” he searched the boy's eyes for any proof that his feelings were returned.

His answer came when Eggsy leaned in and pressed their lips together, half sobbing half laughing against Harry's mouth. “You remember me?”

Harry smiled and kissed from Eggsy's mouth to his ear. “Everything. I must apologise for my harsh words before Kentucky, I was-”

“You came back from the fucking dead,” Eggsy said, drawing back to look into Harry's eyes. “I don't give a fuck what we said when we got angry. You're back and you're alive and I love you. Jesus fuck, Harry Hart, do I love you.”

Harry ran his thumb over Eggsy's cheek, wiping away a tear the young man didn't seem to have noticed had fallen. “As do I, Eggsy. I love you too.”

They were still kissing and laughing and crying happy tears when Merlin's voice came over the intercom. “Fucking finally! But Eggsy, your five minutes are up.”

“Merlin,” Harry began.

“No,” Merlin said, tone brooking no argument. “If I let you two spend more time together, you'll set your recovery back by months. I know you two morons and patient is in neither of your lexicons. So, Eggsy one last kiss and you're out the door. Come back in the morning.” The intercom clicked off.

Eggsy frowned, then turned his (still beautiful) eyes back to Harry, a gleam in them that Harry was happy to recognize. “He didn't say how long the last kiss of the night could be, did he?”

Harry smiled back. “That he didn't.”

Between Eggsy's incredible breath control and Harry's determination, another full two minutes passed before Merlin was shouting, “OUT YA LITTLE WANKER” down the intercom.

Eggsy paused at the doorway and blew a kiss, nearly knocking into the nurse as she came back with Harry's dinner. “Sorry, luv.” He said, steadying her. “Take good care of him for me, will ya?” With a final wink, he was gone.

The nurse set down the tray. “I take it your memory returned, Mister Hart?”

“That obvious?” he asked, pushing himself into a better seated position.

She raised an eyebrow. “Love is always obvious, sir. Feelings that strong between people? Nothing in the world is clearer than that.”


End file.
